Icor: El llamado de la sangre
by UmbraFortem
Summary: Se suponía que eran enemigos, que al tenerse en frente deberían matarse; pero sus instintos cayeron de una forma en que no creyeron capaces y se vieron de rodillas a los brazos del amor. O eso pensaba Serena cuando notó que toda su pequeña historia de romance se venía abajo y descubría la verdad. Ahora sólo quiere huir del pasado, sin imaginar que será alcanzada por el mismo.
1. Sinopsis

Preludio.

No entendía cómo había llegado a aquella situación; y aunque una parte de su mente le gritaba que despertase sus instintos y sacara al enemigo de encima, la parte restante —que era la que estaba dominando— le pedía que se relajara y permitiera al hombre poseerla. Hizo caso a la esta última, rodeando las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, y lanzando sin querer un gustoso ronroneo cuando el vaivén de caderas aumentó de intensidad.

¿Dónde rayos estaban sus instintos?, se preguntó, incapaz de aguantarse los gemidos de placer que aquello le provocaba. Sus dientes mordieron el hombro del joven sobre ella, sin llegar a penetrar la carne con sus colmillitos. Él no paraba de bombear en su interior, dando un perezoso lametón a su cuello descubierto cuando echó la cabeza atrás.

Tenía que admitirlo. Serena no esperaba que su primera vez fuera así, tan… tan… Excitante. Todo aquello que los de su especie no lo provocaron, Darien había terminado por traerlo a la luz.

Aquel hombre arrogante y grosero trajo lo peor de ello, pero también la hizo despertar una faceta que no conocía.

—Serena —susurró él sobre sus labios, bajando sus manos a sus caderas para mantenerla quieta contra el suelo y embestir con más fuerza, arrancando un ronco gemido de ambos—. Estoy por terminar.

—También yo —admitió. Conocía la sensación porque ella la había sentido muchas veces luego de acariciarse para traerse calma. Odiaba esa condición a la que se veían arrojados por ser lo que eran. Traía muchas complicaciones—. Darien, si nos atrapan…

Fue incapaz de continuar, ya que los labios masculinos volvieron a besarla, y por más que quisiera no podía ni quería apartarlo. Sus uñas buscaron aferrarse a la espalda masculina, arañándolo en el proceso y haciéndola soltar un débil maullido. Escuchó reír al infeliz por ser el único capaz de traer su lado animal a la superficie, mas no tuvo oportunidad de replicar cuando el orgasmo golpeó en ella con fuerza, estremeciéndola y cegándola de placer.

Todavía podía sentirlo a él moverse, alargando su placer hasta que él también se vio incapaz de seguir aguantando y terminó dentro de ella. Vaciándose sin ningún cuidado. Serena lo abrazó cuando cayó agotado sobre su cuerpo, escuchando sus corazones latiendo a la par desembocados, y tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones guardaron silencio.

—Serena… —comenzó él, sin apartar su rostro de la conexión de su cuello y hombro. Ella puso atención, sintiendo entonces una especie de cosquilleo que erizó su piel. Miedo. Y no entendió la razón—. Huyamos, tú y yo. No puedo seguir más con esto, me haces falta.

—No quiero huir —objetó, no era la primera vez que hablaban de ese tema, y detestaba que siempre peleasen por ello—. Darien, ya hemos hablado de esto, debemos…

—Así que era cierto —habló una voz a espaldas de ellos. Darien se incorporó de pronto, sin salir aún de ella y enseñó los caninos a la persona que les veía con burla a las orillas del claro—. Qué mal Darien, has decidido joder con el enemigo. En lugar de estar conmigo, quisiste tirarte a una gatita.

Serena se encogió de terror cuando olfateó el aire, adivinando que no sólo era esa mujer la que estaba allí, rodeándolos. Estaban acorralados.

—Esto no te incumbe, Beryl —rugió él, sintiendo lo mismo que la chica bajo su cuerpo. Había más de su especie alrededor, acercándose cada vez más.

—Me incumbe, querido, no por nada eres mi prometido. Sabuesos, mátenla —dictó su orden.

Después todo se oscureció.

 **N/A: Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, y espero le des una oportunidad a esta historia que me emociono por compartir. No olviden dejar su review si gustan decir algo. Ustedes deciden si esto continúa. Nos leemos 3**

 **Se prohíbe su copia y/o adaptación sin expreso permiso previo del autor. Por favor, eviten problemas.**


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

 _Siete años más tarde..._

El invierno por fin había llegado. Podía notarlo en la calma del bosque, donde eran pocos los animales que se aventuraban a salir al helado clima para buscar algo de comer. La mayoría de las especies con las que solía jugar en verano ahora dormían, se dijo. Y ella tampoco era muy fanática de aquel clima. No podía enfermarse así saliera desnuda y se lanzara al interior del lago congelado; pero temblar sin control alguno, o exponerse a los demás _Sealgairean_ que se encontraban a veces vagando por zonas que no deberían pisar, no era su idea de un rato agradable.

Sonrió sin una pizca de diversión al enfocar la vista en un punto de nieve que parecía moverse. Sus pupilas se dilataron y permaneció quieta. Luego el lomo de un lobo blanco se alzó, quitando toda la nieve que le cubría, y aún a pesar de la inmensa distancia que los separaba, las miradas de ambos se conectaron. Y el enorme can pareció sonreír antes de echar a correr y desaparecer de la vista.

—¿Bombón? —Sonó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, más no se giró, siguió mirando el mismo punto, esperando ver a otro _Sealgair_ de tipo _Can_ escondido—. Bombón, mi hermano Taiki acaba de llamar. Hay rumores de que un _Sealgair_ tipo _Can_ se ha adentrado en nuestros territorios.

Serena soltó una pequeña risa de desdén al oír aquello.

—Lo supuse —admitió, alejándose por fin de la ventana y tomando la humeante taza de chocolate caliente que el hombre al frente suyo le tendía—. Acabo de verlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Él dejó su taza en una mesa cercana antes de que pudiera tomarla, haciéndola fruncir el ceño cuando casi le empujó para avanzar corriendo a las ventanas y abrirlas de par en par. Sus manos se sujetaron del marco en lo que movía la nariz, olisqueando el aire y mirando a los alrededores con escrutinio.

Serena sólo se sentó tranquila, agarrando la taza en sus frías y temblorosas manos, para acercarlas a sus labios y soplar el vapor caliente que ascendía de la misma. Luego la probó con gusto.

Y supo que Seiya no había tenido éxito cuando lo escuchó lanzar una maldición por lo bajo para luego cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas. Estaban a oscuras hasta que él encendió las luces especiales para ambientar dentro como cualquier otra mañana.

—¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste antes? —preguntó incrédulo, tomando asiento frente a ella. Serena no respondió de inmediato, antes limpió con su lengua la espuma que el chocolate caliente dejó sobre su labio superior.

—Porque apenas le vi y echó a correr —contestó indiferente, luego sonrió al dar otro sorbo a su bebida—. Seiya, está delicioso.

—Gracias —aceptó el cumplido, pero no quitó su seria mirada de ella—. Ahora, ¿puedes ponerme atención?

—Eso hago. —Alzó la mirada hacia él, volviendo a beber otro trago.

—Serena —llamó en un tono bajo, y eso la hizo sentir un flechazo de tensión que recorrió su cuerpo hasta volverlo pesado. Él sólo le llamaba por su nombre cuando de verdad era algo serio—. Necesito que me escuches. Es peligroso salir en estos momentos, más en invierno. Sabes que el olfato de los Felinos se estropea por el clima. Pero los Canes siguen siendo un maldito problema, ellos son los más buenos rastreadores. Si uno de ellos llegase a raptarte, yo no podría...

—Seiya. —Le cortó, ya imaginando para dónde iban—. Estamos bien, ¿sí? Tenemos todo lo necesario para soportar el invierno, como cada año, nos hemos preparado correctamente. Los Canes se adentran en nuestras tierras y tú sabes la razón, sólo buscan algo que raptar para tirarse en primavera. No pueden hacerme nada porque estamos aquí, además, somos pareja Seiya. Tienes mi marca y yo tengo la tuya.

La mujer de lacia melena rubia se inclinó en la mesa, dejando la taza a un lado para tomar la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos y mirándolo con cariño y agradecimiento.

—Sé que nada podrá pasarnos mientras estés aquí.

Seiya agradeció aquella confianza, y la tranquilizadora caricia. Pero hacia días que no dormía desde que recibió la noticia. Y era mejor escupirla antes de que terminase comido vivo por la angustia. O que Serena se enterase de otra forma.

—Seiya... —Serena notó que algo no iba bien allí. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero para darse cuenta de ello, y por lo mismo trató de hablar. Pero se quedó de piedra cuando él tomó sus muñecas y la miró directo a los ojos.

Y aquello que salió de sus labios, detuvo por un instante su corazón.

—Chiba ha tomado una compañera, una Can clase Alpha. Darien Chiba se casó.

Le costó, más tiempo del que quería fingir, recomponerse para aparentar que aquello no significó nada para ella. Pero su tenso silencio, la contracción de sus pupilas; que adoptaron una ligera forma ovalada, y la taza rompiéndose entre sus manos; derramando el contenido por toda la mesa, la delató.

—¿Y por qué crees que me importa...? —susurró, escondiendo torpemente la ira que ahora castigaba a su cuerpo, dejándolo tenso y tembloroso, buscando una salida.

Seiya sonrió con una expresión incrédula. Tomó un trozo de la rota taza, pasándola frente a los ojos de la rubia.

—¿Es en serio, bombón?

—¡¿Por qué habría de importarme?! —Espetó, poniéndose de pie—. No me interesa en absoluto lo que haga, por mí que tenga a todas las canes que quiera, sólo no le quiero cerca de mí.

Seiya miró con tristeza la actitud de la rubia. Serena siempre había sido muy sincera, y era obvio que aquello le había dolido; lo veía en sus hermosos ojos azules. Se dispuso a limpiar aquella pequeña muestra de carácter, observándola de reojo, y entonces recordó cómo la conoció.

 _Sus hermanos no dejaban de olfatear a los alrededores, frunciendo el ceño y siseando de vez en cuando. Él no podía comprender del todo su actitud, le fallaba el olfato y no podía transformarse para seguirles el paso, por lo que tenía que tener más cuidados al saltar las altas raíces que nacían desde el suelo y creaban una trampa para aquellos desafortunados con prisas y poca habilidad para esquivar obstáculos. Entonces su hermano mayor, Taiki, había rugido; y su inmenso cuerpo animal corrió con más velocidad. Yaten, el menor, se había agazapado y Seiya comprendió el silencioso mensaje. Trepó sobre el lomo del felino y ambos se precipitaron al pequeño arroyo donde Taiki se erguía en su espléndida desnudez al cambiar a su cuerpo humano. Pero lo que Seiya observó lo dejó sin aliento. El cuerpo, lleno de heridas e inmóvil de una mujer yacía a la orilla del río._

— _Es de los nuestros, es felina pero… —Taiki se acercó y la tomó con delicadeza para sacarla del agua, y entonces una expresión de furia pasó por su rostro—. Apesta a perro… Mierda, creo que la violaron, huelo a lobos en ella._

— _Que hijos de puta —Maldijo Yaten, tirando a Seiya de su espalda cuando se incorporó en su aspecto humano—. Han vuelto a meterse en nuestras tierras, y ahora dañan a nuestras mujeres. Esto lo pagarán caro._

 _Seiya los ignoró, acercándose veloz a la figura herida de la joven. Y cuando puso tocarla, los olores llegaron. Su aroma a fresas, casi difuminado al completo por el a olor a perro que pendía sobre su dañada piel. Sangre, agua dulce, miedo, sexo… Olfateó de nuevo mientras la cubría con su chaqueta. No estaba desnuda, tenía puesto un vestido, pero las faldas rasgadas y el resto se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel a causa del líquido vital. Fresas, sangre, sexo, agua dulce, felino… Fresas, sangre, sexo… Humana._

— _No entiendo cómo es posible que anduviera sola, ¿y su familia? Joder, ni siquiera a las mujeres de nuestro pueblo las dejan sola con uno de nosotros, ¿cómo es posible qué…?_

— _Humana —jadeó Seiya, incrédulo porque sus hermanos, quienes estaban en perfecta sintonía con sus sentidos, no hubieran descubierto aquel hecho—. Por eso estaba sola, no es una pura sangre._

— _Oh maldito infierno, muévete —Yaten empujó al hombre de largos cabellos azabaches y se inclinó a la mujer, rozando el cuello femenino con su nariz. Se apartó con expresión horrorizada—. Ahora lo entiendo… Bien, es hora de irnos, regrésenla al agua._

— _¡Yaten! —Gritaron ambos hermanos mayores a la vez, haciendo al menor encogerse—. Eres un niño estúpido, no vamos a dejarla aquí a que los perros acaben el trabajo, o que nuestra propia gente lo intente._

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hará el jefe si se entera que encontramos a una mestiza y no la matamos? —Se defendió, agazapándose para transformarse en un animal nuevamente, girándose a verlos para agregar—. No gracias, tengo una compañera que me ama, y deseo estar con ella en estos momentos. Les recomiendo que sigan mi consejo._

— _¿Me harías eso a mí? —Inquirió Seiya con amargura, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hermano menor, quien se tensó. Aunque no se movió, sabía que lo oía con toda claridad—. ¿Qué pasa, Yaten? ¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso a mí, dejarme tirado, desangrándome?_

— _Tú eres mi hermano, y eres un para sangre._

— _Un pura sangre que no puede cambiar, impotente —agregó con amargura, girándose a Taiki—. Por favor, no hagan esto. No puedo volver a mi cama sabiéndose que alguien de nuestra propia clase pasó por algo tan horrible y sólo daremos la vuelta sin mirar atrás. ¿Ustedes me harían eso? Si el jefe se entera que soy defectuoso, a pesar de la pureza de mi sangre, me matará. ¿Eso quieren?_

— _Ya, ya, no hace falta recurrir a la actuación emocional, Seiya. —Taiki sonrió con naturalidad y se transformó de vuelta a felino—. Sabes que Yaten es un niñito que no piensa con la cabeza que tiene sobre los hombros, anda caliente por su compañera y no piensa más allá de ella. Venga, vamos a llevarla a casa._

 _Yaten sólo gruñó, pero sus orejas bajaron por vergüenza, y sólo avanzó, sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón. Seiya tuvo sumo cuidado al tomar a la joven en brazos, para luego subir sobre Taiki que comenzó una lenta caminata. No pudo evitar apartar los húmedos mechones del magullado rostro femenino, y a pesar de la sangre y los morados, la luz de la luna le permitió admirar las delicadas facciones de la mestiza que tenía en sus brazos. Fue entonces que algo brilló en su mirada, y allí con ella en brazos, sintió su corazón llenarse de calor al ver a la joven que, aún con parte humana, había hecho frente al enemigo y todavía respiraba._

— _Estarás bien._

Volvió al presente cuando escuchó pequeños pasitos hicieron a la pareja girarse, encontrando a un pequeño niño que descendía perezoso con un puño frotando uno de sus ojos. Era pequeño, con una apariencia aproximada a los seis años, tenía el cabello algo largo, tan azabache como su padre. Y sus ojos azules, tan claros, como los de su madre. Serena al verlo sonrió, y toda la tristeza desapareció de su rostro.

—Mi pequeño cachorro, ¿qué haces despierto? Es temprano aún.

—Tuve una pesadilla mami —admitió con la voz algo rota, y una vez acabó por descender, corrió a abrazar a su progenitora—. De nuevo los lobos querían comerme, estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.

—¿En serio? Pero si ya te lo dije, ruge —Seiya se acercó a cuatro patas, con una sonrisa felina y ganando la atención del menor—. Ellos tienen más miedo de nosotros que tú de ellos. Nuestras garras son las mejores.

—Seiya, no le enseñes eso a Endy —riñó Serena con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente su pequeño despertaba con pesadillas, todas iban a los mismo, lobos. Eso la tenía preocupada. Hacía algunos meses que la gente del pueblo comenzaba a hablar de una próxima guerra entre los _Sealgairean_ de tipo can y los reptiles, quienes eran los más arrogantes y soberbios de todos los _Sealgair_ existentes. Ahora, al ver a un lobo fuera de su ventana hacía no más de una hora, el temor se incrementaba.

—Pero si mi pequeño sabe que yo voy a defenderle de todo el lobo baboso que quiera darle un bocado, ¿no es así gatito? —Entonces se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y lo alzó en sus brazos, haciéndole reír—. ¡Venga, quiero escuchar ese poderoso rugido!

Endymion pataleó y rugió de forma cómica, procediendo a clavar sus dedos sin garras en el pecho de Seiya, quien se tiró dramáticamente sobre el suelo y fingió estar derrotado.

—¡Serena, ayúdame! Esta poderosa pantera acabará con mi vida si no muestro clemencia.

Ella sonrió y entró al juego. Endy era tímido, y un poco enfermizo, pero cuando estaban con ellos, se volvía juguetón y su confianza aumentaba. Era el niño que siempre debió ser, y no aquel al que todos burlaban por no ser un pura sangre. Y todo por ella, ella tenía la culpa de que su pequeño sufriera. A veces no entendía porque Seiya seguía insistiendo en estar con ella, cuando bien podía alejarse para que el lodo no lo salpicase y se encontrase a una compañera adecuada para él. Pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba agradecida y no tenía sentimientos hacia el hombre que la salvó de un destino cruel.

Cerró los ojos un instante, sonriendo con amargura cuando el varonil rostro de su eterno enemigo apareció en su mente. Así que, Darien por fin había tomado una compañera… Bien por él.

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A: Disculpen sinceramente la tardanza, pero bueno, pasaron tantas cosas que por un momento pensé que tendría que posponer este proyecto. Pero no, me niego, poco a poco iré escribiendo, así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios si les gusta.**

 **Miko Fleur: Muchas gracias por comentar, he aquí la actualización. Tarde pero seguro, jejeje.**

 **Thatycarter: Espero que sea de tu agrado, bienvenida a la aventura(?**

 **Maryels: Se podría decir que sí, pero aquí hay más de lo que se ve, habrá que seguir para descubrir. Ggg**

 **Elsy82: Como dicen por ahí, los agarraron con las manos en la masa, ajajajaja… Ok no, pero siempre Beryl viene a cagar el palo. Igualmente, besos 3**

 **Alejandra: Disfruta la lectura e.e**

 **IvaLopez483: Muchas gracias por leer :***


End file.
